Rujin Blood Veil
by Burai007
Summary: Rujin is hired by a mysterious client to take out some Sonic Couples
1. Chapter 1

Rujin: Blood Veil

Note: I own Rujin, I do not own Sonic or any other Sega Character

Chapter 1: A flower is dyed crimson

Ages: Cream: 16

Tails: 18

Knuckles: 22

Rouge: 21

Sonic: 20

Amy: 17

Rujin: 506

A secret meeting was taking place between Rujin and his client on a peaceful day on the planet Earth.

"200 million dollars is money I can really spare." I said to my client.

"So, will you do the job?" he asked.

"You just got yourself a hitman, whats the job?" I asked him.

"Your job is to..." he whispers in my ear.

"Hehehehe, oh this will be fun, my blade shall be dyed red by the end of the hunt!" I laughed.

"Just make sure you do it without being seen!" he hissed.

"Make sure you keep your end of the bargain as well." I said back.

He leaves Rujin behind to think.

"Oh this will be a great hunt, ready Cosmic Breaker? then let the feast begin!" I vanished into the trees.

Meanwhile Cream and her mom Vanilla are expected guests to arrive for Cream's sixteenth birthday. Little does she know, that this is also her last day alive.

"Cream, I know you are excited that it is your birthday, but you have to be patient, they will arrive soon." Vanilla said.

"I know mom, but I have not seen everyone in such a long time." Cream said.

"Why don't we go pick so flowers for the vase?" Vanilla said knowing full well her daughter liked flowers.

"Ok, I will meet you in the flower garden!" Cream said cheerfully and she walked out to the garden. Her mom followed behind her. As soon as the door was shut, Rujin climbed inside the house through a window.

"Now for MY birthday present." I said smirking to myself. Holding out my katana, I cut my right hand open and blood started coming out. "_Gotta hurry_." I thought to myself. I took my left hand and with my Left Index Finger, I started to take the blood that was coming out of my right hand and started to put letters on the wall. I finished up and healed the wound. "_That should do it_." I thought. I put my katana back into its sheath and went out the window. I heared footsteps approching the house and I ran back into the forest.

"Cream, your guests are here." Vanilla said.

"Really? welcome everyone!" she said to her guests.

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge saw their friend and waved.

"Happy birthday Cream!" said Tails.

"Amy forced me to come." said Sonic.

"Oh come on Sonic, its your friend's birthday, you can at least take a day off from fighting Eggman to celebrate it." Amy said to Sonic. Everyone laughed at this comment.

"Mr. Knuckles, thank you for taking a day off to celebrate my birthday today!" Cream said to Knuckles.

"You are welcome Cream, its not like anyone besides bat girl would take the Master Emerald." Knuckles said while giving Rouge one of his looks.

"Oh come on Knuckles, is that anyway to treat your new girlfriend?" Rouge said while winking at Knuckles.

"It seems one is missing." Vanilla spoke up.

"Actually two guests are missing, where are Mr. Shadow and Mr. Rujin?" Cream said to her friends.

"Shadow is on vacation." Sonic said.

"I have no idea where Rujin is, that guy is strange, he just comes and goes." Tails said.

"I really wanted him to be here today." Cream said with a sad tone.

"Oh I am sure Rujin will show up Cream, you just have to wait and see." Amy said.

"Well, why don't we all come inside and start the party?" Vanilla said to everyone.

"Right, everyone come on in!" Cream said as she and her mother opened the door.

Everyone entered the house and started to sit down when Tails spoke up.

"Uhhh guys, theres writing on the wall and its **BLOOD!**" Tails shouted.

Everyone looked at the direction Tails was and there on the wall were letters in blood.

"W-what does it say?" Cream asked nervously.

Sonic walked up to the wall and examined it.

"Its some kind of death riddle." he managed to say. "It says, "A flower shall lose its petals."

"Its just someone trying to scare us." Knuckles said.

"I don't think so, it sounds real to me." Amy said

"Who would want to kill any of us?" Rouge questioned.

"Maybe someone who is insane enough to write his message in blood." Tails said to Rouge.

"How do you know its a guy?" asked Cream.

"This blood, it seems a little discolored, its almost black and red." said Tails.

"Well lets not let some riddle spoil the party." Vanilla said coming in the room with a cake.

"My mom is right guys, lets have some cake." Cream said to her friends.

The party got started and cake was given out to everyone. After the cake was put away, it was time for presents. First was Tails' present.

"Happy Birthday Cream!" Tails said handing a small box to her. She opened it and inside was a blue heart locket

"Thank you Tails!" Cream said happily and kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush crimson. Next was Sonic's present.

"Here you go Cream." He handed here a wide box. Cream opens it and inside were a pair of skis

"Thanks Sonic, I always wanted to try sking." Cream said. Then the others gave out their gifts and everyone had a great time. Then nightfall came and everyone had to go.

"Thanks for coming to my party!" Cream waved bye to her friends. However, she was still sad that Rujin did not show up for the party. Her mom saw her looking sad and came up to her

"Why the sad face Cream, is there something troubling you?" she asked her daughter. She turned and looked at her mother.

"I am sad that Mr. Rujin did not come to my party." she said sadly.

"I bet he had a good reason not to come." her mom said.

"But I was hoping we could get to know him better, where he comes from, and what happened to him in the past" she said to her mom.

"Its probably best if we never know." Vanilla said.

"How could you say that mom? he might be really hurting inside!" Cream said in sobs.

"I know dear, but he did not show up, I even gave him an invitation to your party while I was shopping for a gift for you." said her mom.

"You mean he was just there?" Cream asked confused.

"Yes, he said he would think about it and then he just vanished." her mom said.

"Just vanished? how does he do that? well anyways its getting late, I should turn in for the night." Cream said as she went up to her bedroom to sleep. After Cream was asleep, Vanilla stayed behind.

" I wonder, just who is Rujin? hes certainly not from this world. Maybe Cream is right, maybe we do need to talk to him so we can learn more about him. I know! we can all get together tomorrow and try to look for him." She smiled at her plan to try to get Rujin out into the open. She went upstairs to her room and turned in as well. After all was quiet, a shadow appeared and moved toward the house with terrible speed. The shadow climbed through the window and looked around. Then the shadow moved to Cream's room. The shadow opened the door and went inside. Cream was still asleep when the shadow moved closer to the bed. The shadow looked at Cream and then grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall. She woke up and she was terrified, she could not speak as the shadow held her by the neck preventing any speech from her mouth from coming out. The shadow then spoke.

"Happy birthday Cream, Its a real shame I was not at your party. But I already gave you my gift, it was the blood on the wall. That was the first part of my gift, the second part is where you die." I said in a icy voice. Cream's eyes widen as I spoke. I then pulled out my katana, the Cosmic Breaker and pointed it at her heart.

"My past is forbidden to know. So trying to say you can change the way I now am, you are sadly mistaken. So now you must say farewell to this world, goodbye Cream." and with those words, time seemed to freeze still as the katana passed through Cream's heart. Blood poured out of her now lifeless body. I put my sword back into its sheath and went out the window I came. I used my magic to make the blood on my katana and my cloak vanish, then I disappeared into the forest.

Well it seems Rujin has killed Cream, will he be caught? I hardly doubt that

Rate Fairly and I do not want to hear about any Cream fans getting all ticked off at me!

See you Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Rujin Blood Veil

Chapter 2: Orange Shall be Darkened by Blood

It was raining the next day when Cream's mom discovered her dead body in her room. The world seemed to stop for her as she saw her daughter's lifeless body stained red by blood. Vanilla picked up her daughter and checked for a pulse; to her dismay, there was none. She cried for hours, until she finally picked up her phone to invite everyone. There was a moment of silence after seeing Cream's body. At last, Tails broke the silence. "Why? Why would anyone want to kill Cream?"

"Someone with no soul and no sense of rational thought, Tails," Sonic said.

"I'm going to tear apart whoever did this!" Knuckles seethed.

There was a knock at the door, and Amy was the one who opened it. I was standing in the doorway with my eyes glowing and my cloak on, staring right at Amy.

"This is a bad time to be here, Rujin," Amy said to me.

"I heard what happened and I came to pay my respects, Amy," I said. I walked over to Cream's body and took in the sight of her motionless body. '_I'm sorry Cream…sorry that I didn't make a clean cut!_' I thought to myself evilly.

"Rujin, why weren't you at the party?" Tails asked me.

"I was sleeping in the forest and forgot about the party, sorry."

"_**Sleeping?!**_" Knuckles shouted.

"Our friend was just murdered!" Sonic snapped.

"I can see that," I said blatantly. "…It was a professional swordsman who killed her," I told Sonic.

"You mean like you?!" Amy asked me.

"Like me, but I would never kill Cream. Besides, I slept all night, so you can't pin this on me!" I shouted to them.

"He is right." Vanilla suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? Why can't we pin it on him?! We know he did it!" Amy shouted.

"Because we need proof that he really killed Cream," Tails said to Amy.

"Well, what about his sword?! It should have blood on it as well as his cloak!" Knuckles said.

"I don't see any blood on me," I said to all of them.

"Well, we are going to find out you did this and you are going to pay," Tails warned me.

"Careful, fox boy; I don't want to carve you up," I advised while drawing my katana.

"Cool it, hothead! No need for violence!" Knuckles shouted.

"I won't waste my time on you. I'm out of here." I said while putting my sword away and exiting the house.

"I'm going to my house to find proof that Rujin did this," Tails said to Sonic.

"Thanks, Tails, and good luck. Call us if you find anything," Sonic encouraged, and the guests left the house as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Tails was still up trying to find some clues that would link Rujin to Cream's murder. '_I know he did this. The only thing I need to figure out is how,'_ Tails thought to himself. He looked at the clock and though it was really late, he was still restless. He would avenge Cream by locking Rujin away for a long time. He had little to go on with, though. The doorbell rang and Tails ran to open it. All that was there was a letter.

"I know who killed Cream. Come to the forest alone if you want to find out," Tails read aloud.

Tails ran out the door to the forest almost instantaneously, wanting to get the answer he craved so badly. When he finally arrived at the forest, he looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Is anyone there? I got your letter, so who killed Cream?" Tails said.

A malicious voice echoed throughout the whole forest. "I killed Cream, and it was fun!"

"Show yourself!" Tails demanded.

"I killed her; her fear was so delicious!" The voice laughed.

"Stop hiding and come out!" Tails was really in no mood. Suddenly there was a rustle and Cream appeared.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead, Cream!" Tails cried in confusion.

"I am alive, and I love you, Tails," Cream said in a lovely voice.

Tails ran to Cream, and just as he was about to touch her, she vanished. "What? No, it was an illusion!" Tails shouted.

"What's the matter, Tails? Seeing illusions of her?" The voice taunted.

"Why are you showing me my dead love?!" Tails shouted at the voice.

"Because you will be joining her! I will kill you, Tails!" The voice threatened malevolently.

Tails tried looking around him in an attempt to find the source of the voice, but the forest was very dark and obscuring; he couldn't see a thing.

"Kill you, kill you, and kill you!" The voice repeated. It seemed to echo throughout the whole forest.

"I have to get out of here!" Tails cried as he ran through the forest, trying to escape the jaws of death. The voice seemed to follow him, getting louder as he ran. Tails was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"I can't run anymore!" Tails panted as he stopped and looked around. Another Cream was looking at him.

"Hey Tails, you look so tired." Cream smiled at Tails.

"Is it really you this time?" Tails said while walking over to her. He touched her and she was solid.

"It really is me, Tails," Cream reassured. Tails embraced her tightly.

"I missed you so much… I thought you were dead," Tails said.

"I am dead; you killed me, Tails." Cream said to him, twisting his mind.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tails cried. He was lost.

"You didn't save me, you killed me," Cream rephrased herself.

"I-I tried to save you!" Tails stammered.

"You didn't try at all! You left me to die!" Cream shouted. Tails couldn't believe his ears. Cream was saying he killed her.

_'It's not true! I would never kill Cream!'_ Tails thought in his head. Meanwhile, I was leisurely sitting in a tree watching the whole scene.

"Well, this genjutsu worked like a charm," I said to myself. I leered upon my pathetic prey and saw Tails pleading with Cream.

"Cream, you have to understand!" Tails shouted to her. Tails had fallen victim to Rujin's genjutsu, and was shouting in his sleep.

'_Now for the finishing blow and end this,' _I thought to myself. I released the genjutsu, and Tails awoke.

"What the hell happened…? I remember running from a voice…" Tails pondered. He searched for any sign of an exit. I dropped down and whispered in his ear, "Kill you, kill you, and kill you!" Tails, scared witless, tried to turn around to flee, but it was too late. The wind howled as I slashed his head off without a sound.

"That's two down…! Only a few more left!" I laughed evilly, and heard it echo throughout the forest.

Sorry if its not a long chapter but please review anyways thanks


End file.
